the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cody Carpenter
This page is under construction. Cody Heathcliff Curtis Carpenter is an O.C. Loud House character created by WillTheArthurandBusterFan5050. Bio Cody Carpenter is an autistic 11 year old boy. He was moved from Lansing, Michigan to Royal Woods with his mother, Courtney Pamela Carpenter, after his parents divorced. Cody's father, Heathcliff Fletcher Carpenter (he goes by "Fletcher") still resides in Lansing. He has blond hair and usually wears a light purple T shirt, light blue jeans and red sneakers. Cody also wears glasses with square or rectangle frames. Personality As already stated, Cody has autism but is high-functioning. It is not revealed whether or not he has Asperger's syndrome. Cody is nice, kind, and smart but he's very shy and has poor social skills and low self-esteem. He also feels like others won't like him and feels like he'll annoy others, but he is liked by others, and he feels like he's boring and uninteresting to others and often puts himself down. True people do get annoyed and even impatient with him, including his friends, but he is liked, loved, and cared about. Among his best friends are Lincoln Loud, Clyde McBride, Liam, Zach Gurdle, and Rusty Spokes. Cody is most comfortable with Lincoln and Clyde but doesn't mind being with Liam, Zach, and Rusty. He's also friends with Lincoln's sisters, who do try to be respectful to and understanding of him. Cody also doesn't like it when Ronnie Anne seems to tease and hurt Lincoln or call him Lame-O and tends to get defensive of Lincoln. Cody thinks Ronnie Anne is being rude to Lincoln but what he doesn't understand is that she's just joking and actually likes Lincoln. Cody has even confronted Ronnie Anne over it and Lincoln has had to intervene. Later Cody does befriend Ronnie Anne, especially when he learns she too only has one parent. Cody's interests are boats and some other things having to do with bodies of water (such as lakes and oceans,) trains, buses, (basically mass transit,) railroad crossings, traffic gates, whether used at railroad crossings, drawbridges, parking facilities, toll booths, restricted areas, etc, some traffic signs and signals, flashing lights, telephone poles and transmission towers, and rabbits. He also likes to draw. Some things Cody doesn't like are loud noises and being interrupted and when he's trying to concentrate and doesn't like not finishing what he starts. He also doesn't like to be forced to be with others when he wants to be alone. Trivia * Cody is from Benton Harbor, Michigan * Cody is an only-child * His favorite colors are purple and red. * Cody hates that his parents are divorced and does get emotional about that at times, especially when he sees other kids who still have both of their parents. Cody also wishes his parents were back together and sometimes tries to get them back together! * Cody has lived in and out of Michigan, including in Indiana and in St. Louis, Missouri * He calls his paternal grandparents "Pop Paw, or Tappa, and Gran Gran" and his maternal grandparents "Pap Pap and Nana Shirley" (his paternal grandfather is named Donald Lawrence Carpenter and his paternal grandmother is named Elaine Carpenter; his maternal grandfather is named Robert Joseph Curtis and his maternal grandmother is Shirley Curtis) * Cody hates being naked in public and in front of others, even when he has to be (like when he goes to a doctor.) He also hates dressing out during gym class. * Cody hates going to the bathroom anywhere other than inside an actual bathroom and isn't comfortable going to the bathroom outdoors, even when nobody is looking, he feels it's inappropriate. * Cody can have trouble with change, especially big changes and doesn't like being taken out of his comfort zone, but he does eventually adjust and accept his new circumstances. * Like with generally other people with autism, Cody is sensitive to and hates loud noises, especially sudden loud noises. * Cody is the second fan-made character with autism to be created by WillTheArthurandBusterFan5050, the first fan-character with autism to be created by him was Demetre Adams https://arthur.fandom.com/wiki/File:Demetre_Adams,_O.C._Arthur_Character,_FIRST_PICTURE_EVER!.PNG for the PBS Kids cartoon "Arthur" https://arthur.fandom.com/wiki/Arthur_Wiki. Gallery Cody Carpenter Drawing.png|Cody without glasses Cody Carpenter and His Parents.png|Cody along with his parents Fletcher (dad) and Courtney (mom) Cody Carpenter 3 (Frontal View).png|Frontal view of Cody Cody Carpenter January 3-4, 2019.png Cody Carpenter (Digital Drawinging).png|Digital artwork of Cody Cody Carpenter (Digital Drawinging) without Glasses.png|Digital art of Cody without glasses Cody Carpenter (Digital Drawinging) not smiling.png|Digital art of Cody not smiling Cody, Clyde, and Lincoln.png|Cody with his very best friends Lincoln and Clyde Clyde, Cody, and Lincoln.png|Frontal view of Cody, Clyde, and Lincoln Lincoln and a Few Friends Hang Out, featuring Cody.png|With Clyde, Lincoln, and Liam Lincoln, Clyde, Cody, Liam, Zach, and Rusty 2-8-2018 colored.png|Cody with Lincoln, Clyde, Liam, Zach, and Rusty Liam, Cody, Lincoln, Clyde, Rusty, and Zach July 2018 colored.png Lincoln, Clyde, Cody, Liam, Zach, and Rusty 10-29-2018 3.png Lincoln, Clyde, Cody, Liam, Zach, and Rusty 10-29-2018 2.png|Cody in a white shirt Cody Carpenter (Loud House Cartoon Creator) 1.png|Cody made in Loud House Cartoon Creator Cody Carpenter (Loud House Cartoon Creator) 2.png|Cody in Loud House Cartoon Creator (not smiling) Cody Carpenter as a Teenager (First Attempt).png|Cody as a teenager to young adult (shown at age 16) Cody Carpenter as an Adult (First Attempt).png|Cody as an adult late 20s-40s (shown in his 30s) Cody Carpenter by Maddie-dite13.png|Cody Carpenter fan art created by Gmwbmw44 (Maddie-dite13 on Deviant Art) Cody Carpenter Model Sheet.png|Cody Model Sheet/ Cody in different standing positions Cody rotating his arms.png|Cody Carpenter rotating his arms around, to Lincoln and Clyde's confusion and worry! Cody rotating his arms2.png|Cody rotating his arms and Clyde and Lincoln try to calm him down.